Eclipse, ou les milles et une histoires du soleil et de la lune
by AhriallSann
Summary: Sous les rayons du soleil, la lune ne peut que briller. Mirio. Tamaki. Deux héros prodigieux. Deux personnes adorées. Et entre eux, un lien inaltérable. Et jamais de mots assez forts pour le décrire et l'exprimer. Car leur relation brillait bien trop pour qu'on y réfléchisse. Et chacun rayonnait. Sur le monde. Mais surtout sur l'autre. A sa façon. / [Recueil - Tranche de vie]


**Avant-propos : **

_Ahem  
_ Bonjour ?

Je m'incruste à mon tour dans le fandom (avec un retard magistral partout, que ce soit en lecture et en review, ou dans l'événement Halloween du Forum francophone MHA **_(rejoignez-nous d'ailleurs !)_** avec un pairing que j'apprécie bien plus que de raison _(comment ça c'est mon OTP numéro 1 ?!)_ et qui n'est à mon sens pas assez exploité, étant donné sans doute qu'il vient à peine de débarquer dans l'animé ^^  
J'ai nomméééé : le MiriTammaa ! _  
_

_Ahem_

Je vous propose donc un recueil sur ce duo car... Ben il est trop chou, que voulez-vous, je suis faible.  
Je vous préviens tout de suite, la longueur des textes pourra varier _(genre le second, et le troisième, qui est la suite du second, dépasserons allègrement les 1000 mots et peut-être même les 2000, ahahah...)_ et si je juge qu'un d'eux est trop long /complexe, 'se peut qu'il soit posté à part _(Ahriall, passion tout doit être carré /bang x3)._ Ce sont juste de petits écrits tranche de vie / fluff _(et peut-être un poil niais...)_ tout simples, sans prises de tête, en attendant que je poste d'autres trucs ou tout simplement d'écrire de petits ficlets sur cette relation adorable ^^ _(le MiriTama vaincraaaa /sbaff)._

De ce fait, peu de chance qu'il y ait d'UA _(la relation canon étant déjà beaucoup trop mignonne (non je n'embrigade personne)))_ ou même de spoils sur les scans en général, dans la mesure où à l'heure où je poste le BIG 3 vient tout juste de faire son apparition dans l'animé ^^" Et si ce serait finalement le cas, ceci sera bien évidement précisé au début de l'écrit :3

Sur ce _(je parle beaucoup hein ? A ce train-là, l'avant-propos sera aussi long que le drabble... uwu Si c'est pas déjà le cas '-')_ je vous souhaite bonne lecture et merci d'être passé par-là ! o/

* * *

 **Un grand, immense, colossal merci à la mafia et aux personnes formidables, adorables et fantastiques qui la compose, et notamment à _Hatsukoi-san_ , _Petit-Pigeon_ et _ Pacificat_ qui ont eu la gentillesse de donner leur avis sur ce premier OS, et sans qui ce truc ne serait sans doute pas là aujourd'hui ^^ _(Comprendra qui pourra mais j'ai les meilleures maman et belle-maman du Monde)._ Ainsi que _La Pomme Verte_ , _Moira-chan_ et _LolaLola23111963_ qui ont eu la patience de m'aider à trouver un titre pour ce recueil. (La mafia la plus merveilleuse du monde je vous dis, elles sont fantastiques !)**

 **Autre-point** : **Je dédis ce recueil à la fabuleuse _Tsuishin_ ! A défaut de t'écrire un OS d'anniversaire _(dans les temps...)_** _,_ **je t'offre ce recueil /bang L'OS arrivera bien un jour mais... Un jour inconnu uwu J'espère donc que celui-ci te plaira ! _(Et que je n'aurais pas massacré ton OTP tout au long des futurs ficlets...)_**  
 **Encore un très bon anniversaire à toi très chère Tsui ! _avec plus d'un mois de retard_ eeeett... Pleins de cœurs sur toi ! **

* * *

**Rated : K**

 ** _Au milieu des deux réalités, il y a son soleil_**

* * *

Les feuilles craquent sous ses pieds. Le vent s'immisce sous son _écharpe._

Il y a l'odeur de l'hiver dans l'air.

Cette odeur douce et légère, ces arômes de glace et de neige, mêlés aux restes d'effluves de bois de l'automne.

Tamaki se sent bien, au cœur de la saison de décembre, au milieu des tendres rafales qui caressent ces joues sans doute froides. Sous ce ciel ni bleu, ni gris, avec cette lumière ni terne ni éblouissante.

Simplement là, dans ce parc, avec ses quatre bancs ici et là, cette fontaine claire et silencieuse en face, et ce kiosque vide au loin.

Simplement là, au milieu des feuilles mortes et mordorées qui virevoltent et tourbillonnent, qui tombent puis recommencent leur dance sur l'herbe givrée, avec ces arbres, pins, chênes et marronniers, bruns et presque nus, où quelques feuilles brisées, au bord de la chute, continuent de perdurer.

Simplement, là, le nez enfouie dans son écharpe, les mains bien au chaud dans ses poches, à attendre, en avançant petit pas par petit pas. Sous le froid, la brise douce, et la sensation de frais. Comme coupé du monde, coupé du temps qui passe, coupé du jour qui avance et du soleil qui décline peu à peu.

Simplement là, sous ce ciel ni gris-ni bleu, sous ce soleil ni absent ni présent, dans un froid léger et délicat.

Tamaki se sent bien ici, dans ce parc.

Dans ce parc, où personne ne marche, au tableau doux-amer, figé dans une étrange réalité : ni heureuse et animée par les enfants qui courent, ni triste et morne par un ciel orageux et un froid acerbe qui fait fuir tout le monde.

Simplement là, ses pensées dansant au rythme des bourrasques, dans ce lieu implanté entre deux vérités.

Et pourtant, même si le parc est vide. Même si les feuilles tombent. Mêmes si ces joues le brûlent sous le vent froid.

Au loin, il y a Mirio.

Et juste par Mirio, qui court, lui faisant de grands signes, son sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, Tamaki sait que, quelque soit le tableau, son monde brillera, sera chaud et doux.

Dans une foule animée. Dans un vide orageux.

Tant que Mirio est là, avec son grand sourire solaire, qu'il le regarde en souriant, puis semble réfléchir, sourit à nouveau, enlève son écharpe et l'enroule autour de son cou, tout ira bien.

Et, tandis qu'une traînée de flamme s'abat sur ses joues, Tamaki sent déjà cette douce chaleur l'envelopper à nouveau.

Et la chaleur grandit lorsque délicatement, Mirio passe son bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraîne à avancer et commence à lui parler.

Lui.

Et son sourire solaire.

 _Parce que Mirio était bel et bien_

 _Le soleil de sa vie._


End file.
